Tink Hearts Peter
by purplemoon07
Summary: A different view of the movie 'Peter Pan'. I will continue updating if I get reviews. So review if you like!


**Peter Pan**

_Tink Hearts Peter_

**I do not own any of the characters or settings in this story.**

In a land of mermaids, pirates and treasure there's a little boy named Peter, who never wanted to grow up. Three little boys who lost their way home, a place where make believe was always real. Tehre is one feisty faeirie with her own story to tell. To hear it you must get to Neverland. So use your imagination, think on happy thought. Oh and don't forget! Add a little bit of pixie dust.

My story begins like most Disney stories do, it is _Disney_ after all. So, Once upon a time, no no, I will just start with one night. One night, and for several nights before Peter and I flew to the real world, you know the place out side of Neverland. Anyways, we kept flying to this house, on the second story actually. Three kids would be there at the same time every night. A little weird if you ask me, but Peter insisted upon us going. There were two boys: the oldest Michael, and the youngest John. As well as a girl: Wendy. Wendy with her stupid blue dress and her stupid curly hair. We would go so Peter could hear her tell stories. I just can't say no to him. She would tell stories about Peter mostly, yea my Peter. My stories would be so much better than hers. I do know him after all.

This night was different though. It started at the same time. Wendy told about Captain Hook and Peter battling it out. John and Michael were acting it all out with their wood swords. Even though I was there, and I actually saw the fight, and I know all the facts which she obviously does not. But Peter would still prefer her to tell_ her_ story.

Sure Peter spoke of her all the time in Neverland, but tonight he sat in mid-air comfortably with his hand on his chin. Watching her, listening to her. Then he gave her those puppy dog eyes. That was it! I lost it! Even though she could not see, I lost it! I couldn't take the chance of him facing her. So I started tugging on him.

"In a minute Tink. I want to listen to the rest of the story." he said, not taking his eyes off the horrible creature in front of him. I mean what is so great about her? I have had _Julia Roberts_ play me in a movie! Wendy's just had some no name actresses. But I relaxed a bit, and waited. Then tugged on him again. He started to say something, but it was too late. I pulled his shadow clear off him, and it flew into the room window.

"Now look what you've done Tink!" Peter said in anger. I hate it when he is mad at me. Then he did what I have been scared of all along. He went through the window after his shadow. Wendy was defintley going to see him now. I quickly folled after him. Wendy and the boys stopped what they were doing and quickly started questing him.

"Are you Peter Pan?" "Are the stories true?" What brings you here Peter?" Oh how annoying. He managed to grab his shadow during their twenty questions game, but it wouldn't stick.

"I will fix it." I said, but Peter ignored me. I went to get some of the sewing items out of the drawer when Wendy spoke up.

"I can fix that." she said in her annoying proper voice. Soon she was walking towards the drawer..and me. The next thing I know is I am stuck in a drawer. Laying on top of a giant pinn, and roll of thread. I am petite, but boy was I mad. I could hear them talking outside. She probably meant to do it. Put me in this box, but what does it matter? Peter obviously does not care. So I stood, tapping my foot. I could feel myself turning red from anger.

"There you are." I heard her say, then she dropped everything into the drawer I was in. Probably on purpose as well I might add. Good thing Peter saw me though, if he wouldn't have I probably would be dead right now. Just like that horrible horrible girl wants me to be. I figured we would be leaving now since he retrieved his shadwo,a nd her non-sence story was over, but before I nkow it he is teaching them to fly!

At first I admit it was nice of Peter. He is such a sweet person. Then I realized what he was doing. They are learning to fly to go to Neverland. No way! She couldn't possibly go to Neverland with us. Before I could go over all the reasons why she couldn't in my head however she was already objecting to Peter's offer. I shook my head in approval, but then he grabbed me. Shook me upside down over each of them. Which was not pleasant I must add. My good faerie dust sprinkled all over Wendy's head. What a waste.

"Okay Peter." Wendy said making me fall out of my thoughts. I looked over, and they all had joined hands, getting ready to jump out the window. I kicked and screamed alone in the empty nursery, then headed after them. She isnot going to have a good time in Neverland. I cna promise you that.

So what do you think? I just wrote this for my composition class and decided to share it with you all. I don't plan on writing more, but if I get enough reviews I might add some more chapters to it. Thank you for reading, and please review. Jasmine


End file.
